ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra 101: Episode 8
The Secret Society of Seijins Strike! PART 1 Mebius, Zero and the Brothers exited the stadium. “Wooot!” Taro shouted in excitement. “Victory!” Seven said highfiving Shin. “Usually I avoid slang, but ‘Awrait!’” Shin said with enthusiasm. “You put on a grand show, you know, for a copycat.” Jack said smiling. Shin whacked him. Zoffy patted everyone(who entered) on the shoulders. “Y’all did great, kids!” He said. Shin’s lip curled. “I’m in my 30s.” He said. Zoffy chuckled. “You’re still a kid to me.” He said. Mebius however was not enjoying anything. He was walking alongside Zero with a giant ice pack on his face. Zero didn’t want to be near him, but he was told to make sure Mebius didn’t bump into anything, cause he can’t see with the ice pack in his face. “Pain is in parts of my face that I didn’t even know existed…” He mumbled through the ice. Theme song time, if I had one that is Shin put the key into the lock, but oddly the door was already unlocked. He found it odd, but he didn’t question it. He opened the door, and the whole group minus Zero and Mebius poured in. Mebius and Zero had gone to pick up some snacks and drinks for celebration. However, as Shin flipped on the lights they were greeted by that of which they did not expect. “What the,” Shin said in confusion. Standing in the room was a group of 5 aliens. A Baltan, a Dada, a Guts, a Nackle and a Valky. “Greetings Ultras…” The Guts said quietly. Everyone got prepared. “Shin..!” The Baltan said pointing his claw at Shin. Shin gasped. “Who are you again?” He asked. The Baltan frowned. “HOW COULD YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN ME?! I AM YOUR ETERNAL RIVAL! YOU KILLED MY COLONY! COLONY'66!” The Baltan bellowed. Shin thought for a moment. “I wanna say… Barry?” He asked. The Baltan facepalmed… with his claw. “Ow.” The Baltan shook off the pain. “We are not on a first name basis! You know my as Barrel, I am vengeance.. I am the night... I am your eternal rival... I...! Am...! Barrel the Ever living!" He yelled. Shin shrunk back. “Inside voice, please.” Shin said quietly. Barrel backed up a little. “Oh, apologies,” Barrel said bowing a little in apology. “I have dishonored the home of my Eternal Rival…” Shin thought a moment. “That speech… Oh right! You charged in here before!” Shin said remembering Barrel. “YES! That was me! It was!” Barrel said breaking his inside voice. The Guts walked up to Seven. “Mr. Akamen, great to meet you in person.” He said holding his hand out in greetings. Seven squinted his eyes. “Should I know you?” He asked suspiciously. “I am Mr. Garm. I funded the Guts’ ‘Earth Project’.” The Guts explained. “Well, that was… uh, considerate of you.” Seven said, unsure of what to say. “I lost money on that project.” “Oh well boo-hoo, well it wasn’t grand for me either. They crucified me!” Seven retorted. “Oh yes, I payed for the cross too, finest work.” Garm said. The Nackle dashed up to Jack and grabbed him by the collar area. “KILL JACK KILL JACK KILL JACK KILL JACK KILL JAAAAAAAAACK!” He screamed into his face, spit spewing from his non existent mouth. Jack took a moment to collect himself, and slowly wiped the spit of his face. “Dude, get off of me.” He said quickly. He looked at the other aliens. “What’s this guys problem?” “You killed his cousin, so he lost his marbles.” Garm explained. “Oh, sorry about that.” Jack said pointing finger guns towards the Nackle with a smile. The Nackle however didn’t hear anything of what just happened and pulled Jack’s face closer to his. “KILL KILL KILL JACK! KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLL JAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!” The Valkye; using a cane, waddled over to Taro. Who was a head higher than him. “You killed my fish!” He said. Taro looked disappointed. “It wasn’t a fish...” Taro said almost stuttering. “It was a “Same’kujira. That means, “Shark-Whale”. Not a fish…” “Whadya think a shark is? A dolphin?!” The Valkye grabbed Taro’s horn and pulled him down to height. “Don’t make fun of me, boy. Or I’m gunn’ gotya like a fish… boy!” The Valkye threatened with a very. “M’names Larz!” “Sir, Mr. Larz… I request to engage with you in mortal combat…” Taro said quietly, seemingly disturbed by something Larz said. Zoffy looked at the Dada. “You don’t have any problem with me, do you?” He asked. The Dada smiled at him and shook it’s head. “None at all.” The Dada said a little oddly. Zoffy backed away. “Stay away from me.” He said. “Now then! Now that we are all introduced! It’s time for the vengeance part!” Barrel announced, aiming his claw at Shin. The claw started glowing, but Shin just pushed it away. “Look dude, not right now. I don’t have time for this.” He said annoyed. However Barrel moved his claw back, this time around Shin’s neck. “You’re right, you don’t have any time, left.” Barrel said evilly smiling. His claw clenched around Shin’s neck and he threw him into a wall. Everyone looked as the dust cleared, and Shin stepped out. He brushed a hand across his lip. “Okay, if that’s how you want it… Ultra Attack Time!” “Oh yeah!” Seven said punching in Garm’s beak. “Ow.” He grunted as he fell flat over. Taro took a swipe at Larz but he jumped away doing a backflip midair and landing on his feet. “Hah!” He taunted. He flipped his cane around revealing it to be a weapon of sorts. Taro and him dashed at eachother. Meanwhile Kill J was pushing Jack face first into a wall. “KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL!” He shouted continuously. Jack held up a finger and Kill J stopped. “WHAT?!” He asked. “Time out?” Jack asked holding his nose. “ONLY KILL!” Kill J denied. “Wait wait wait! If you give a small time out, I’ll die better.” Jack said. “REALLY!?” Kill J asked. “Totally.” “OKAY!” Kill J said dropping Jack. Jack while on the ground activated his Ultra Brace. “Ultra Brace! Lance Formation!” Jack announced as the brace formed into a lance, and he tripped Kill J with it. “KILL TIME?!” “Oh Yeah!” Jack responded. Zoffy and the Dada look at each other. “I guess we should start fighting now too?” The Dada asks. Zoffy shrugs. “If you insist.” Zoffy quickly got the Dada in a necklock. “I am a master in espionage, and know how to incapacitate someone within seconds.” He threatened. “Wow, your arms are so strong.” The Dada mused. Zoffy’s eyes twitched, and he tightened a slight bit more and the Dada went unconscious. “Argh!” Larz yelled lunging at Taro with his cane. Taro jumped backwards and bumped into Jack. “Switch partners?” Jack offered. “Sure,” Taro said, as they went after the others opponent. Upon Kill J finding that he was now facing Taro he was furious. “KILL JACK! JACK! NOT FISH!” He protested. Taro’s horn’s twitched. “Did you just call me… Fish?” Taro asked, clenching his fists. “FISH! FISH FISH FISH!” Kill J repeated continuously. Taro clenched his teeth, and looked at Kill J with red burning eyes. Jack, who was busy fighting Larz, noticed this and stepped as far away as he could. “Oh man, you did it. I don’t even wanna stand near you!” He excalimed to Kill J. “What? Fish.” Kill J repeated confused. “HYAAAGH!” Taro yelled as he bulldozed at Kill J with his horns pointed towards him. “Fish?!” Kill J screamed in surprise. “OH MY-” Kill J was hit into the wall. The battle was running long and hard, when “Victory at last!” Barrel announced, holding the defeated Shin up with his claw. “Vengeance will come soon!” He said in triumph. Everyone turned to the sight, Ultras worried and Aliens happy. “Nothing can stop me now! Nothing can steal this moment from me!” Barrel yelled happily. Then there was a knock at the door. “What was that?” The door opened slowly and Zero and Mebius peered in. “Hey, uh guys?” Zero said. “You doing okay?” Mebius asked. Barrel’s eyes shrunk. “THERE ARE TWO MORE ULTRAS?! I MISS CALCULATED! EVERYONE, RETREAT!” He screamed dropping Shin. He ran for the window and jumped out. However the window was closed and he bumped into it and stumbled. He shook his head. “I was never good a dramatic exits…” He opened the window, and flew out. Soon all the Aliens followed after in a hurry, the Dada striking a "Sailor Moon" pose before exiting. This disturbed all in the room. Shin struggled up gasping for air. Everyone turned to see Zero and Mebius. “We got the supplies.” Mebius said holding up a bag of drinks. “HURRAY!” TO BE CONTINUED The Secret Society of Seijins Strike PART 2 The society were all in their base. “I can’t believe we lost like that!” Larz snorted. “We were so close!” Garm said clicking his fingers in annoyance. “Kill JACK!” Kill J said, sounding disappointed. “I am sorry my comrades, but our loss was because of my poor calculation skills…” Barrel said lowering his head. The Dada pouted. “It wasn’t your calculations, it was you yourself!” He said angrily. “Those were just two boys, they wouldn’t have posed any threat. You ruined it, you ruined it!” He said as he started wimpily hitting Barrel on the shoulder in frustration. Barrel grabbed the Dada’s arm with his claw. “Will you STOP THAT!” He said angered. The Dada backed up a little. “Wow… you’re so aggressive…” The Dada said sounding scared, but then the Dada was smiling a little. “... I like that.” Barrel pushed threw the Dada away with his calw. “STAY AWAY FROM ME!” He shouted in fright. Garm sat down around the scheming table. “We need… a new strategy…” He said thinking hard. “Oooh Oooh!” Kill J said jumping up and down with his hand raised. “Ugh, what Kill J?” Garm asked. “KILL JACK!” Kill J said excitedly. “Yes Kill J… we know you want to kill Jack… Ergh, I’m getting a headache…” Garm said rubbing his forehead. Larz spat into a spitoon. “I’m through with this monkey team. I’m here to get my name known, not to get my spandex whooped by some Ultras.” He said annoyed. He walked over to the door and opened it. However, someone was standing right there. “Here’s a strategy plan…” The new person said. Larz’s eyes shrunked, and he slowly waddeled backwards away from the door allowing the shadowy figure to step in. “Induct me into your Society.” It was the universally known Mefilasian crimeboss; Djent. Dada walked up to him angrily. “Now hold it right there smug little pretty boy. This team has a limit of 5.” He said turning his chin away from Djent. “So you best be leaving.” “Well then… I just guess I have to… make some room.” Djent said shadily. Dada huphed. “Yeah, you do tha-Wait, what?” Djent threw his right hand infront of him, towards the Dada, and placed his left hand onto his right’s elbow. A beam shot out, and totally vaporized Dada. Everyone looked in shock. “Oh dear me, it appears one of your members is missing. You wouldn’t mind me filling in, now would you?” Djent asked, threateningly holding his arm towards Barrel. Barrel slowly shook his head. “N-no… not at all.” He said quietly. “That’s what I thought. Now then, you wouldn’t also mind handing the position of leader to me, would you?” He asked slyly. Barrel frowned. “No! I am the leader, I will not give it up!” He shouted. Djent grabbed Barrel by the “horn-thingy”. “Watch yourself crawfish, this arm is loaded.” He said bringing attention back to his arm. Barrel nodded. “I, uh, I’m sure you’ll do fine as a leader, heheh.” Barrel said trying to sound optimistic. “Ah, that wasn’t to hard.” Djent said kicking Barrel out of his chair. “I’m sure this chair also comes with the position right?” “But then where will I sit?” Barrel asked. “Use the Dada’s, duh.” Larz said. Barrel looked and the chair and shuddered remembering the Dada. “No way, man!” He said defiantly. “Kill J, trade seats?” He offered. Kill J looked at him, almost like he was actually thinking, and slowly shook his head. Barrel snorted. “Fine…” He said sitting down in the Dada’s seat. Djent smiled at everyone. “I’m sure, with my new command, that we will prosper greatly.” Everyone slowly nodded, acknowledging his power. “Nothing will stop us!” He announced. Everyone(but Barrel) clapped and cheered. “Let’s do this!” Larz said pumping a fist into the air. “I’m ready!” Garm said resting his arms. “Kill JACK KILL JACK KILL JACK!!!” Kill J said excitedly. Barrel shrugged. “I guess we can try again.” He said quietly. “Now then, our first line of action will be-” Djent was cut of by a knock on the door. The door crept upon and Redman’s head popped in. “Uh, hello there. I hate to bother y’all, but I’m looking for one dead Dada?” He asked. Barrel pointed to the pile of ash. Redman nodded. “Ah, thanks!” He said taking out a small broom and a dust pan. Later Somewhere “I don’t get it, why am I dressed like this?” Barrel said feeling stuffy inside the heavy Samurai armor under the burning sun of the deserted planet they were on “You’ll see…” Djent said with a sly smile. He sat down on a rock, and started counting. “3… 2… 1… And…” “DO I SPY AN OPPONENT WITH POTENTIAL!?” “There he is!” Djent said with a smile. Zamsher landed in front of the samurai dressed Baltan. “I challenge you to a duel!” Zamsher said pointing his blade out at Barrel. “Wow, watch that pointy end!” Barrel said pushing the blade away with his claw. “You dare disrespect the sacred art of the blade?!” Zamsher asked, as if his pride has been threatened. Djent got up and walked over. “Greetings Zamsher of the Yautja race. I have a proposal for you.” He said with a smile. Zamsher looked at you. “You know I’m not a woman, right?” He asked. Djent facepalmed. “Not that type of proposal!” He growled. “Oh, good. Cause, I’m not sure how your culture is, but my-” “I want to ask you to join our ‘Society’.” Djent explained. Zamsher thought a moment. “I won’t have to wear a tie will I?” He asked, a little concerned. “No.” “クール, I’m in.” Somewhere else “Djent, why are we in a cave?” Larz asked. “Just hand me your cane.” Djent took Larz’s cane and started poking at the ceiling. “OW!” All the sudden an Alien Bat fell down, and started fluttering around, bumping into walls back and forth. “Give him a moment.” Djent said to Larz. “D’ahh! Seizure!” The Bat yelled while hitting into walls. Djent then grabbed his head. “Glashy, relax, it’s me.” He said. “Oh.” The Bat said calming down within a millisecond. “I’m fixing up a Society of Villainy, you wanna join?” “Yeah sure” At the Bunker “Okay, I think that’s all off the repairing!” Shin said throwing away the last of the rubble. The Ultras looked at the room. “Yep, good as new!” Jack said agreed “What a grand sight.” Taro said nodding. “I wish it could stay this way forever…” Mebius said happily. Then the wall blew up. “DAHA{IUOADSHPOIUGFAFOJFASKLB:HWIUP{QW”OIHKLN>!” Zoffy yelled. No that’s not censoring, he’s just that angry. After the dust cleared a group of 7 Aliens stood there. “Great Scott! It’s the criminal mastermind, Djent!” Zoffy proclaimed. “Garm, again?!” Seven said annoyed. “Lars?” Taro questioned. “It’s Larz, with the ‘Z’!” “That Killer Nackle?” Jack asked. “KILL JACK KILL JACK KILL JACK!” Kill J said getting fired up. “And… that guy!” Shin said, not remembering Barrel’s name. “I AM BARREL!” “Looks like two other guys are here also.” Mebius said. Zamsher drew his sword and swung it around. “I am Zamsher, the 宇宙武士の無双!” Zamsher said using gratuitous Japanese. Glashy waved his arms around making his cape flutter around a bit. “I’m a bat, woooo!” He said unenthusiastically. . “We have come back to reclaim our vengeance!” Barrel said. Djent pushed him aside. “Silence your craw crawfish, I’m the leader now.” He pointed towards the Ultras. “After we defeat you, I will be the undisputed strongest Alien alive in our age!” He boasted. Shin assumed battle stance. “Bring it!” “With pleasure foolish Ultra!” Barrel dashed at Shin with his claw, but Shin quickly grabbed the claw and kicked Barrel in the stomach. Seven dashed at Garm, but he held his hand up to signify ‘just a minute’. Seven skidded to as stop, confused as Garm opened his suitcase. Then Garm took out an Assualt rifle. “Okay, we can start now.” Garm said cocking the gun. Seven smirk. “I got a weapon too.” He grabbed his fin, and removed it. “Eat Eye Slugger puffin-freak!” He shouted as he threw it at Garm. “JACK! JACK JACK JACK! JAAAACK!” Kill J said happily as he ran over to Jack. “Kill Jack?!” He asked. Jack smiled. “You can try!” He said assuming a battle stance. Valky approached Taro. “Hey, sorry if me mentioning fish the other day caused you some disturbance, but after your bout with Kill J, I understand that it would probably be best for both of us if I don’t mention fish. Right? You seem to dislike them, fish that is.” It was already too late. Valkye was pinned against the walls by Taro’s horns. Zoffy looked at Djent. “Djent…” “Ah, Zoffy Supera, the commander of the Ultra Brothers. Being both charismatic schemers it’s only natural that we square off.” Djent said smiling. Well… he would be smiling if he had a mouth. “I’m don’t scheme, I strategize.” Zoffy defended himself. “In the end; after countless of my comrades have been lost, it’s all the same.” Djent said, not hiding his anger towards the Ultra. Mebius and Zero looked around. “So who do I fight?” Mebius asked. Within seconds Zamsher’s blade with infront of his face. “I shall be your opponent, 少年!” Zamsher hissed. Mebius backed up away from the sword. “Actually I JUST qualify for 青年.” Mebius said. Zamsher slashed his blade, Mebius just barely dodging. “One is not 青年 until they can master 剣の芸術! Until then, you are only 少年!” Zamsher hissed. Mebius stopped a moment. “So I need to master 剣の芸術 in order to be considered 青年? Well then, time to try out some new skills I learned from 先生Leo!” Mebius held his right wrist up, and it started glowing. He moved his arm slowly down as a blade of energy formed. “How bout that!?” “Let’s see you use it in battle!” Zamsher dashed at Mebius with his sword. Zero was leaning against the wall watching. “Heh, Twinkie has got some moves.” He said, not really care about what was happening. Then a hand tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around. It was Glashy. “Booooo.” He said unenthusiastically while waving his arms around. Zero just blinked at him. “So… we gonna fight?” He asked. “Oh if you insist.” Not to long later Seven was busy deflecting Garm’s bullets. Kill J was chasing Jack all over the place. Larz was still pinned against a wall. But Taro was stuck too. Mebius was mercilessly being beaten down by Zamsher. Zero was remarkably still fighting against Glashy. But then again, it is Glashy of all people. Djent and Zoffy were in an indefinite two way armlock. And Shin and Barrel were continuing their epic exchange of punches. “Come on guys!” Shin shouted. “We can’t let them beat us…” He said through his teeth as Barrel battered him. “We can’t give up… because… BECAUSE IT’S PIZZA NIGHT!” He yelled as he threw Barrel away. Immediately everyone revived, Seven sliced through Garm’s bullets and threw him out the window. Jack threw his selfie collection at Kill J, causing him to breakdown from so many Jacks. Taro ripped out of the wall, hitting Larz away. Zero managed to throw Larz into the oncoming Larz. Mebius stumbled up, and sliced Zamsher across a very convenient armor cavity on his side. Barrel slowly got up from the rubble, as Shin stepped in front of him. “Specium…” “Oh cr-” “KOOOOOSENNNNN!” Barrel was hit with the blue stream of energy and was thrown apart into many pieces. Everyone followed suit and launched their finishing attacks onto their opponent. Except for Zoffy. Zoffy of all people, had actually lost to Djent. Djent threw Zoffy against the wall, and threw his hand towards his fallen comrades. They were enveloped in a orange light. “We will return, AGAIN, and then we will defeat you!” Djent said he crossed his arms. He teleported away, taken his comrades with him. All the Ultras looked at each other. “So who’s paying for the Pizza?” Back At Their Base “Okay, I think we can all agree that that could’ve gone better.” Djent said slumping into a chair. “I thought we had it that time!” Barrel said slowly putting himself back together while looking at a “Baltan Building Guide”. Garm looked around. “I think I forgot to grab my gun…” He said sadly. Kill J was rolling on the floor. “Kill Jack, Kill Jack, Gotta Kill Jack… But No Jack!!!” He complained. Larz whacked him with his cane. Zamsher noticed something in the back of the room, and went over to check it out. “Shut up, boy.” He said biting his lip. “We might have been defeated in battle, but we have not been conquered!” Djent said. “We haven’t lost anyone-” Barrel raised his claw up. “Actually I’m missing about 1,000 micros.” He said looking through his Guide, and back at the pile next to him. “Scratch this troupe, I’m out of here.” Glashy said flying out the front door. “Oh come on!” Djent said as he left. “Well... more importantly…” Djent continued. “We still have a safe base of operations!” He said. “Hey Djent-隊長!” Zamsher called. Djent turned. “What?!” He asked annoyed. Zamsher held up a bomb. “What is this thing exactly. It’s labeled ‘The Dada’s, Not Touchy!’.” Zamsher said. Everyone went white. KAABOOOOOOOOOM!!! Back with the Ultras The Ultras were all slumped on the couch eating Pizza. “You know…” Shin said taking a bite of Pizza. “I realized something in our fight… We’re out of shape!” He said throwing the Pizza away. We could barely take care of those Aliens! Remember in the glory days? We would be taking out Monsters no problem! We have to end this, it’s time for some serious Ultra 101!” Shin said pointing at everyone. Then all the sudden Leo came in through the window. “I already said that!” He shouted. Zero hid behind Mebius, who hid behind Taro. “Tell him we’re not here!” Mebius squeaked. Leo pushed Taro aside. “Okay! I’ll take on all of you as my trainees!” He proclaimed. Shin shook his head. “No thanks, stick to training the kids. We’ll train with each other.” Mebius looked at Shin. “Traitor.” He said silently.